Complicated
by Mione11
Summary: Kai continua com 'O problema'só que agora eles estão do mesmo lado...YAOI.
1. Complicated

Mione11:aiai,eu tinha que começar isso logo,mesmo com os últimos acontecimentos da minha vida u.u'.Antes de começar eu queria dizer duas coisas:

1-essa é uma fic YAOI,então quem não gosta já foi avisado...

2-alguns caps. Vão ser baseados em músicas,então qdo for eu aviso,como é o caso do 1º cap. Baseado na música "Complicated" Avril Lavigne XP

P.S:o que ta entre " " é o pensamento do personagem.

Agora vamo começa isso logo!

Cap1-Complicated

Na sede da ALB,enquanto esperavam o Sr.Dickinson que disse que tinha uma coisa importante pra anunciar sobre o novo campeonato mundial,Tyson,Daichi,Kenny,Max,Ray e Hilary,conversavam sobre os acontecimentos do ano passado,principalmente da BEGA...

Tyson:-eu ainda não acredito na loucura que agente fez o ano passado!

Max:-é,o Brooklyn me dá medo até hoje!

Ray:-falando em Brooklyn,vocês tem notícias dele?

Daichi:-deve ta procurando o amor da vida dele...

Kenny:-e agente pode saber quem é?

Daichi:-é o Kai...

Tyson:-para de brincadeira nanico!

Daichi:-primeiro:nanico é seu pai! segundo:isso é verdade, a Ming-Ming me contou,que ouviu que o Mystel disse pro Esmagador,que viu o Brooklyn falando pro Garland que tava apaixonado pelo Kai e que só quase matou ele pra mostrar que era tão bom quanto o Kai e chamar a atenção dele!

Todos:- O.O'

Hilary:-credo,como você é fofoqueiro ¬¬

Daichi:-olha quem fala ¬¬U

Ray:-eu detesto interromper o 'momento de ternura' entre vocês dois,mas falando no Kai,já era pra ele estar aqui...

Tyson:-eu acho que ele não vem,pelo menos foi isso que eu entendi...

Kenny:-como assim?

Tyson:-eu liguei pra ele,ele me xingou um monte e desligou na minha cara u.u'

Todos:-¬¬'

Então o Sr. Dickinson chegou na sala...

Sr.Dickinson:-bom dia garotos!eu tenho algumas novidades sobre o campeonato mundial que acho que vocês gostariam de saber primeiro.

Tyson:-pode falar Sr. Dickinson!

Sr. Dickinson :-esse ano vai ser um pouco diferente do anterior,porque cada equipe vai ter 3 titulares e 3 reservas ao invés de 2 como no ano passado,então eu achei que vocês precisavam de um reforço e como o Kenny não gosta muito de lutar e eu não sei onde está o Hiro,chamei um lutador da BEGA pra fazer parte dessa equipe...

Todos:-quem?

Sr. Dickinson :-o Brooklyn.

Todos:-O.O

Sr. Dickinson:-ele chega na semana que vem,o único problema é que eu ainda não consegui um lugar pra ele ficar e gostaria de saber se um de vocês pode hospedá-lo por algum tempo.

Dizendo isso o Sr. Dickinson se despediu e foi embora,assim que ele saiu os garotos começaram a conversar...

Max:- o Kai vai ficar louco de raiva com essa notícia...

Tyson:-tá na hora do Kai parar de ser chato,ele sabe que o Brooklyn mudou depois daquilo,ta certo que ele quase foi morto,mas isso não é motivo né? u.u'

Todos:-você acha? ¬¬U

Ray:-mas,espera aí gente,eu acho que o Tyson tem razão,ta na hora do Kai perdoar o Brooklyn.

Kenny:-e eu acho que sei como,Tyson,melhor você pegar o seu celular e se preparar pra levar mais xingo do Kai...

Uma semana depois...

Kai estava pronto pra acabar com seu maior adversário,Tyson e a sua beyblade não tinham a menor chance,então ele se preparou para o ataque final e...

O relógio despertou fazendo um barulho infernal...

Kai:-despertador de m...

O acesso de raiva foi tão grande que ele nem conseguiu terminar a frase,e o jogou com tudo na parede,era o 5º despertador...só naquela semana...seu humor ficou ainda pior quando se lembrou que sabe-se lá como o Tyson conseguiu convencer ele a buscar um cara novo que ia participar do campeonato esse ano,e ainda por cima hospedá-lo na mansão dele.Saiu sem nem tomar café e foi direto pro aeroporto,quando chegou viu o Sr. Dickinson,que parecia um pouco surpreso em ver ele lá.

Sr. Dickinson:-que bom que o Tyson conseguiu convencer você Kai!

Kai:-hn.

Sr. Dickinson:-ah!o nosso convidado chegou!

Foi então que o Kai viu o que esperava ele,alto,cabelos ruivos e meio despenteados,olhos verdes e brinco na orelha...Brooklyn!

Kai:-v-VOCÊ!

Fim do cap. 1!

Mais uma fic começada!(e um dia terminada,espero...)

Como dá pra ver essa fic vai ser Brooklyn X Kai (ou Kai X Brooklyn,não sei ainda XD);acho que vai ser um pouco mais séria que as que eu costumo escrever,mas não muito XP

Ah!eu fiz um blog que se chama Animes e Zuera 2(o antigo eu perdi a senha) e lá tem uma espécie de making off dessa fic!o link tá no meu profile,visitem e comentem(nem q seja na review) please!!!

Por enquanto é só,e mandem reviews por favor!


	2. Desencontros e encontros

O que está entre " " é o pensamento de algum personagem(como sempre né? XD)

P.S:esse capítulo não tem uma música em especial(o próximo vai ter),mas eu escrevi ele quase inteiro ouvindo a trilha sonora do High School Musical e duas músicas da trilha sonora do Shrek (Smash Mouth- I'm A Believer e Couting Crows - Accidentally in Love)

Cap2-Desencontros e encontros

Kai mal podia acreditar nos seus olhos,aquilo devia ser uma alucinação provocada pela falta do café da manhã(síndrome de convivência como Tyson),ou uma brincadeira de extremo mau gosto...

Brooklyn:-oi Kai!tudo bem?

Kai:-o que esse...esse...esse ruivo idiota está fazendo aqui?

Perguntou ele ignorando completamente o Brooklyn.

Sr. Dickinson:-ora Kai,ele é o seu hóspede...e o novo membro da equipe de vocês!

Kai:-e por que exatamente eu ia querer o cara que quase me matou na mesma equipe que eu?

Brooklyn:-o motivo é esse mesmo,eu quase te matei,por isso eu sou melhor até do que você ; )

Kai:-não te perguntei nada ¬¬'

Sr. Dickinson:-vamos Kai,você sabe que o campeonato desse ano vai ser mais difícil e vocês vão precisar de ajuda...

Dessa vez o Kai não teve como discordar...e ele também não queria ficar em segundo lugar pra sempre!

Kai:-Vamos...

Ele deu meia volta e foi embora ainda ignorando o Brooklyn,que estava logo atrás dele...enquanto eles voltavam o Kai nem olhou na cara do Brooklyn,que não parava de olhar para o Kai.

Kai:-o que foi?

Perguntou ele quando percebeu que o Brooklyn encarava ele.

Brooklyn:-nada,só olhando...

Kai:-hun...

E voltou a ignorar o ruivo;quando eles chegaram,o Kai foi direto pro quarto dele,deixando o Brooklyn com as malas e os empregados.

Assim que ele entrou,trancou a porta e deitou na sua cama...aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo...

Ou complô entre o Sr. Dickinson,o Bóris e o Voltaire pra tornar a vida dele um inferno.Não que isso importasse muito agora que o Brooklyn estava lá,então ele se lembrou de QUEM tinha ligado pra ele pedindo que uma certa pessoa fosse hospedada lá,e começou a pensar numa maneira lenta e dolorosa de se vingar do Tyson,não que ele fosse matá-lo,pelo menos não daquela vez,agora só queria 'dar um susto' nele,então ele recebeu uma mensagem do celular do Kenny dizendo que tinha uma reunião marcada pra o dia seguinte no mesmo lugar que os outros tinham recebido as notícias do campeonato...

Ele se perguntou se o 'outro' tinha recebido o recado também,mas não perguntou nada diretamente pra ele.No dia seguinte ele tentou se livrar do Ruivo,mas o Brooklyn estava com medo de perder a carona e não ficou muito longe do Kai,o que além disso deu a oportunidade de olhar melhor o dono da Dranzer.Quando eles chegaram o Brooklyn viu o Daichi,A Hilary e o Max e foi conversar com eles,enquanto o Kai foi até uma das salas onde o Kenny consertava as Beyblades e que ele tinha certeza que o causador daquilo tudo estaria.

Na sala...

Tyson:-aiaiaiaiai! O Kai vai me pegar!eu tenho certeza!

Kenny:-calma Tyson!

Tyson:-vou me esconder...

E se escondeu atrás de um sofá que tinha lá,com o Kenny e o Ray como testemunhas.

Ray:-tudo bem,agente diz que não te viu.

De repente a porta se abriu com um estrondo

Kai:-ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

O Kai olhou ameaçadoramente pra eles

Os dois:-ali!!!!

E apontaram para o sofá

Tyson:-muito obrigado gente,eu nem sei o que faria sem vocês ¬¬U

Kai:-pode começar a se explicar...

Tyson:-explicar o que?

Kai:-Tyson,não brinque comigo...

O olhar dele era ainda mais ameaçador,o Tyson engoliu em seco.

Tyson:-eu não fiz por mal,você sabe muito bem que a minha casa é uma bagunça,a do Max e do Kenny são muito pequenas e já tão ocupadas pelo Daichi e pelo Ray.eu só estava tentando ajudar ele e você...

Kai encarou Tyson por mais alguns segundos e depois saiu da sala,mas uma coisa incomodou ele...

Kai:-"o que será que o Tyson quis dizer com 'ajudar você e ele'?...hun,vindo dele não deve ser nada de importante..."

Então ele se deu conta de que pelo menos até aquele momento o Brooklyn não tinha falado com ele uma vez sequer desde o aeroporto,o Kai não deu muitas chances,mas isso não tinha impedido o Brooklyn de falar alguma coisa da última vez que eles se viram,mas tentou não pensar mais nisso porque a reunião já ia começar.

Kenny:-gente,primeiro eu tenho outro recado do Sr. Dickinson,as lutas que vão dizer que vai ser titular e quem vai ser reserva vão ser depois de amanhã,e antes do campeonato mundial começar vai ter uma festa de abertura,e sim Kai,você vai ter que ir também.

Disse o nerd antes que o garoto do cabelo bicolor perguntasse alguma coisa.

Ray:-agente ainda tem que escolher quem vai ser o líder da equipe esse ano.

Brooklyn:-eu acho que deveria ser o Kai.

Todos fizeram cara de surpresa, mas como já sabiam dos sentimentos do Brooklyn pelo Kai,ninguém achou estranho,a não ser o próprio Kai,que como sempre não demonstrou nada.

Max:eu concordo.

Daichi:eu também!

Kenny:-somos três

Ray:-quatro.

O Tyson ficou quieto...

Max:-o que foi Tyson?

Tyson:-por que sempre o Kai hein?

Hilary:-porque da última vez que você liderou a equipe agente quase perdeu ¬¬' e eu também concordo!

Tyson:-e desde quando você vota alguma coisa aqui? ¬¬'

Hilary:-calado Tyson ¬¬U

Os dois começaram a discutir.

Ray:- isso vai dar em casamento

O Tyson não ouviu,mas o Max ficou vermelho de vergonha,só que ninguém percebeu porque já estava na hora de ir embora,só o Tyson e o Max ficaram pra trás...

Max:ufa!ainda bem que todo mundo foi embora!eu não tava mais agüentando.

E correu pra beijar o Tyson.

Tyson:-é, e o Ray ainda fez aquela piadinha besta de casamento...

Max:-falando nisso,quando agente vai contar pra eles sobre nós dois?

Tyson:-não sei,acho melhor agente esperar o campeonato começar,e agente devia contar pro Kai primeiro...

Max:-por que?

Tyson:-porque todo mundo escolheu ele como capitão de novo né?Dependendo da opinião dele ninguém vai poder falar nada...mas agora agente tem que parar de se preocupar com isso e pensar numa coisa melhor!

Disse ele antes de beijar o loirinho,depois os dois foram namorar em outro lugar.

Fim do Cap. 2!

Finalmente eu consegui fazer o capítulo dessa fic! Já tava ficando preocupada com uma avalanche de coisas que eu tinha pra fazer e nada de poder escrever essa fic.Espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap! Mandem reviews me dizendo o que acharam por favor ;)


	3. Eu Nunca Disse Adeus

Obs:esse capítulo é baseado na música "Eu Nunca Disse Adeus" do Capital Inicial,pq qdo eu pensei nesse cap. Tava c/ essa música na cabeça e tb tava tocando ela,acho q vc's vão entender o porque.

Cap. 3-Eu Nunca Disse Adeus

No dia seguinte não tinha acontecido nada de muito importante,cada um foi treinar do seu jeito,Brooklyn não falou com Kai,mas não saia de perto dele e ás vezes o garoto do cabelo bicolor sentia que o outro estava olhando.

E chegou o dia de decidir quem ia representar a equipe,o Tyson contra o Daichi,o Brooklyn contra o Max e o Ray contra o Kai.As lutas fora difíceis e demoradas,mas o Tyson ganhou do Daichi,o Brooklyn passou pelo Max e o Kai venceu o Ray.

Depois de algum tempo,todos foram embora,e quando o Kai e o Brooklyn voltavam...

Brooklyn:-hã...Kai,parabéns por ter ganhado do Ray e você sabe...ser um dos principais também...

O Kai se impressionou pelo Brooklyn ter elogiado ele,mas ficou mais impressionado ainda por ter gostado.

Kai:-...obrigado...eu acho.

No resto do caminho eles não se falaram,mas o Kai se perguntou o que estava acontecendo como Brooklyn e com ele.

E depois de uma semana chegou o dia da festa de abertura, que ia ser num hotel, como os garotos iam ficar por lá mesmo resolveram cada um ir direto pro quarto.O Kai ficou sozinho,o Brooklyn ficou no mesmo quarto do Ray,o Max como Tyson,o Kenny com o Daichi e a Hilary ficou sozinha também.

A noite chegou logo,todos estavam felizes por causa da festa,até o Kai parecia um pouco melhor,mas não muito.

Assim que eles entraram,o Kai sumiu,o Brooklyn foi ver as pessoas que ele conhecia,e o resto foi procurar um lugar bom pra ficar.

Ray:-gente,acho que aqui ta bom!

Max:-é!tá perto da mesa da comida e dos doces!!!!!!!

Kenny:-er...melhor agente mudar de lugar,senão é capaz do Max e do Tyson comerem tudo antes de todo mundo piscar ¬¬U

Então eles mudaram pra uma mesa mais afastada,perto de uma janela,como a festa estava no começo,o som ainda estava baixo e eles começaram a conversar.

Tyson:-o que vocês acham dessa história do Brooklyn estar a fim do Kai?

Disse ele tentando ver como seria a reação dos amigos se eles soubessem sobre a relação dele com o Max.

Kenny:-eu acho normal,quer dizer,as pessoas deviam ficar com quem elas quisessem.

Max:-concordo com o Kenny!

Ray:-eu não acho legal,mas se não for pra cima de mim tudo bem.

Hilary:-eu acho muito...FOFO!

Todos:-QUE? O.O

Hilary:-mas é fofo ué,vai dizer que não? u.u'

Daichi:-e eu sei lá,não penso muito nessas coisas.

Tyson:-você não pensa muito em nada ¬¬'

Daichi:-é mesmo!...EI!tá me chamando de burro?

Tyson:-não,to te chamando de tonto mesmo.

Os dois começam a brigar.

Hilary:-será que os dois não conseguem se comportar um mísero minuto? u.u'

Ray:-não,um minuto é exigir demais deles ¬¬'

Nisso chega o Brooklyn.

Brooklyn:-oi gente!

Todos:-oi!

Tyson:-por acaso você viu o Kai?ele não apareceu desde a hora que agente chegou.

Disse ele parando de brigar com o Daichi.

Brooklyn:-não,também não vejo ele desde aquela hora,eu vou dar mais algumas voltas,se ele aparecer eu aviso,tchau!

Daichi:-esse Brooklyn é meio doido mesmo u.u

Todos:-é ¬¬'

Kenny:-será que um dia ele vai contar o que sente pro Kai?

Hilary:-meio impossível isso,o Kai não ia ficar muito feliz sabendo que a pessoa que ele mais odeia ama ele.

Ray:-e seria estranho,imagina o Brooklyn falando"oi Kai!eu humilhei você,destruí a sua Beyblade e quase te matei porque eu te amo,vamos ficar juntos?"

Kenny:-é,o Ray tem razão ¬¬'

Enquanto isso o Brooklyn passeava um pouco e de vez em quando parava pra conversar com aqueles que não fugiam dele,até que ele viu o Kai,sentado numa mesa...e completamente trêbado!!!

Brooklyn:-Kai?você ta bem?O.O

Disse o ruivo meio preocupado e meio rindo da situação...

Kai:-tô ótimo...

Disse ele enquanto ainda tentava reconhecer quem estava falando com ele,depois ele tentou se levantar,mas ele estava tão chapado que o máximo que ele conseguiu foi quase levar um tombo,se não fosse pelo Brooklyn já segurando ele e tirando o garoto de lá.

Brooklyn:-cara,você precisa emagrecer um pouco!

Kai:-você vai me tirar daqui ou vai continuar falando besteira?

Então ele levou o Kai pra cima,depois voltou pra onde estavam os outros,avisou que achou o Kai,mas que ele não estava exatamente bem e foi embora.

Tyson:-não é melhor agente ver o que ta acontecendo com o Kai?

Eles concordaram e subiram pra ver o que o amigo tinha,assim que eles chegaram,viram o Brooklyn do lado de fora.

Tyson:-Brooklyn,o que aconteceu com o Kai?ele ta bem?

Brooklyn:-ele tomou um senhor porre,mas pior do que ele tava acho que não vai ficar.

Todos:-o Kai ficou bêbado? O.O

Brooklyn:-é,totalmente chapado!

Os garotos ficaram chocados, nunca imaginaram que o Kai podia fazer alguma coisa assim, mas de um jeito ou de outro a noite passou, até que de manhã o Kai acordou, e com uma ressaca poderosa...

Kai:-ai ai...o que aconteceu?

Brooklyn:-nossa!até que enfim você acordou!

Kai:-onde eu estou?

Brooklyn:-no meu quarto ué.

Kai pensou em gritar "O QUE?", mas só o fato de pensar em gritar já estava lhe dando enjôo e dor de cabeça, ao invés disso sua resposta foi...

Kai:-humn...

Mal o Kai acordou e o Tyson entrou no quarto do Brooklyn sem nem bater.

Tyson:-e aí pinguço?tá a fim de beber mais ou chega por uma vida inteira?

Kai:-Tyson,eu juro que se eu tivesse a menor condição de levantar,te cortava no meio feito uma folha de papel ¬¬'

Como o Kai estava sóbrio, o Tyson achou melhor parar com as brincadeiras antes que o Kai resolvesse cumprir as ameaças que ele sempre fazia e foi embora.

Brooklyn:-gostei da resposta,mas fiquei com dó do Tyson,ele só tava preocupado com você O.O

Kai olha fixamente para o Brooklyn,como se quisesse ler alguma coisa na mente dele.

Brooklyn:-o que foi?

Kai:-você me trouxe pra cá não foi? Por quê?

Brooklyn:-porque você é meu colega de equipe.

Kai:-eu aceito essa desculpinha idiota dos outros,mas não do cara que quase me matou.

Brooklyn:-Kai,você já parou pra pensar um minuto que eu não queria matar você?

Kai:-e por que deveria?

Brooklyn:-porque é verdade!não eu não queria que fosse daquele jeito!

Kai:-então porque não desistiu?

Brooklyn:-é muito estranho você fazendo essa pergunta,principalmente porque qualquer um sabe que você também não desistiria se estivesse no meu lugar...

Kai continuou olhando pro Brooklyn procurando ver se ele estava mentindo,mas pelo jeito do ruivo,ele estava dizendo a verdade,ele pensou em responder,mas a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer quando tentou abrir a boca foi se virar para o lado,e o resultado não foi muito agradável...

Brooklyn:-acho melhor eu buscar os seus remédios O.O

E deixou o Kai lá,com todos os sintomas possíveis de uma ressaca e agora pensando sobre o que o Brooklyn tinha dito.

Fim do cap. 3!

Aiai,mais um capítulo feito!espero que vc's tenham gostado,pq me deu um trabalho enorme pra escrever,demorei pq estava quase sem idéias e ainda estou sem o menor tempo(e infelizmente a tendência é piorar...).Mesmo assim espero q esteja bom :)

E mandem reviews por favor!


	4. Segredo parte I

Cap. 4- Segredo parte I

Enquanto a ressaca ia embora, Kai começou a organizar suas idéias, especialmente aquelas que diziam respeito ao Brooklyn...

Kai:- "será que eu fui duro demais com ele? Quer dizer, até a anta do Tyson o perdoou" se bem que o Tyson perdoa todo mundo ¬¬'

Tyson: - todo mundo quem?

Perguntou o garoto do boné que tinha voltado pra ver o estado que o amigo estava.

Kai: - você sabe, o Brooklyn.

Tyson:- ah, bom ele virou um cara legal depois que contou as mágoas dele tele transportando todo mundo pra uma dimensão paralela extremamente assustadora, e eu nunca tive muitos problemas com ele, a não ser quando ele achou que eu era você e tentou me destruir...

Kai: -¬¬U

Tyson:- mas depois daquilo ele voltou a ser normal, e também ele só surtou porque você derrotou ele.

Kai sentiu uma ponta de remorso, mas que passou logo depois que ele conseguiu lembrar que o Brooklyn tinha provocado primeiro.

Depois o Tyson foi embora e os outros membros da equipe vieram ver como ele estava Kai não ficou muito contente e tentou voltar pro seu quarto, mas o Brooklyn não deixou ele ir.

Kai:- eu já estou bem...

Brooklyn:- mas é melhor você esperar até de noite.

Kai:- por quê?

Brooklyn:- porque eu quero que você fique aqui... Quer dizer, se te acontecer alguma coisa vão por a culpa em mim.

Disse ele engasgando com as palavras, muito envergonhado e sem olhar pro Kai, que voltou para a cama sem dizer nada. Enquanto isso o Max e o Tyson conversavam num corredor vazio...

Tyson:- o campeonato vai começar logo, acho que agente já pode conversar com o Kai.

Max:- por mim tudo bem, você acha que o Kai vai expulsar agente da equipe se ele não gostar da idéia?

Tyson:- acho que não, mas ele vai ficar bem bravo.

Ele engoliu em seco, existiam só quatro coisas que deixavam o Tyson apavorado: perder o campeonato mundial, ficar sem comida, ficar sem o Max e deixar o Kai irritado.

Max:- mas amanhã agente descobre certo? A agilidade mental do Kai hoje deve ta meio ruim u.u'

Tyson:- é ¬¬U

Os dois ficaram namorando ali por mais um tempo, até que eles escutaram alguns passos.

-oi Max, oi Tyson! Tudo bem aí?

Max:- oi Brooklyn!Aqui ta tudo normal!

Tyson:- é, e aí?

Brooklyn:- tudo bem será que vocês podem me fazer um favor?

Max:- claro, qual é?

Brooklyn:- Não deixem o Kai fugir enquanto eu to fora, ele disse que se sente bem, mas ainda não é muito seguro ele sair.

Enquanto Brooklyn saiu Kai acabou dormindo de novo e teve um sonho estranho...

SONHO DO KAI

Kai estava preso numa torre, que era vigiada por um enorme dragão, ele estava pensando num jeito de sair de lá quando o Brooklyn apareceu montado num cavalo branco...

Kai:- O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Brooklyn:- VIM TE SALVAR

Kai:- POR QUÊ?

Brooklyn:- SEI LÁ!É QUE EU VOU COM A SUA CARA!

Kai:- TÁ, ME AJUDA A SAIR DAQUI ENTÃO ¬¬'

Então o Brooklyn lutou contra o dragão, salvou o Kai e os dois foram cavalgando sabe-se lá pra onde...

FIM DO SONHO DO KAI

Kai acordou absolutamente incrédulo com o sonho que acabou de ter, aquele era o sonho mais idiota que ele já tinha tido na vida, mas ele sentiu uma estranha felicidade quando lembrou o Brooklyn o salvou do dragão e nesse exato momento o ruivo entrou no quarto.

Brooklyn:- ah você acordou! Eu pedi pra trazerem o seu jantar, depois você pode voltar pro seu quarto.

Kai:- tá e...obrigado por...ter cuidado de mim.

Brooklyn:- não foi nada.

Os dois se olharam, eles estavam morrendo de vergonha um do outro, mas simplesmente não conseguiam desviar o olhar, até que o Brooklyn 'acordou' e inventou uma desculpa pra sair dali. Mais tarde Kai terminou seu jantar e finalmente foi pro seu quarto, quando estava quase entrando o Ray chamou ele.

Kai:- o que foi?

Ray:- você vai voltar pro seu quarto?

Kai:- não, só passei aqui pra dar uma olhada e ver se um bando de macacos super-inteligentes de uma sociedade secreta que quer dominar o nosso mundo não o transformou em seu quartel-general, por quê?

Ray:- nada, só que as minhas coisas estão no seu quarto, se importa se eu entrar e pegar tudo antes de você expulsar os macacos? ¬¬U

Kai:- o que você estava fazendo no meu quarto?

Perguntou o Kai mudando totalmente o tom da conversa...

Ray:- eu dormi lá enquanto você estava no outro.

Kai:- e o Brooklyn?

Ray:- ele ficou lá a noite inteira, eu acho.

Kai deixou que Ray pegasse o que era dele e assim que o garoto saiu começou a pensar no que ele tinha dito não que ele achasse que o Brooklyn estava mentindo sobre ter cuidado dele, mas o que o Ray falou não deixou dúvidas, ainda pensando nisso ele foi tomar um banho e depois foi dormir mais um pouco. No dia seguinte Tyson e Max estavam bem cedo em frente à porta do quarto do Kai, claro que o Tyson não estava muito contente com a idéia.

Tyson:- ainda é muito cedo!O Kai deve estar dormindo, e é o que agente devia estar fazendo também T.T

Max:- é melhor agente conversar com ele agora, e eu to ouvindo barulho de TV vindo do quarto u.u'

Max bateu na porta ,Kai abriu ,olhou pras duas figuras que estavam na frente dele e bateu a porta com força.

Max e Tyson: -¬¬U

Tyson:- Kai, agente quer conversar com você!

Max:- é urgente!

Houve um silêncio e logo em seguida Kai abriu a porta.

Kai:- o que vocês querem?

Tyson:- agente pode entrar? É que a conversa é meio...particular sabe?

Kai encarou os dois por alguns segundos e disse pra eles entrarem.

Fim do Cap. 4!

Dessa vez a demora não foi culpa minha, é culpa da maldita faculdade que toma 99, 9999... do meu tempo desde que a porcaria da monografia começou a ser feita... (eu, com raiva da faculdade? Imagina... ¬¬U).

De qualquer jeito espero estar de férias daqui a duas semanas, aí vou ter mais tempo pras minhas fics ;)

P.S: o making off desse capítulo só vai ser postado no Domingo ok?


	5. Segredo parte II

Cap5-Segredos parte II

Max e Tyson entraram no quarto do Kai, ele se sentou na cama e os outros dois num sofá.Max e Tyson estavam completamente sem jeito.

Kai:- e então?

Tyson:- então o que?

Kai:- o que é tão importante que fez vocês virem me encher o saco às 7 horas da manhã?

Max:- er...bem...é que...

Tyson:- É QUE EU E O MAX ESTAMOS NAMORANDO! Pronto falei u.u'

Max:- é O.O

Kai:- e por que vocês vieram até aqui me dizer isso?

Tyson:- porque agente queria saber a sua opinião antes de contar pros outro.

Kai:-Tyson, o que me interessa é o campeonato mundial, o que você e o Max fazem fora dele não é problema meu.

Qualquer um que conhecesse o Kai sabia que esse era o maior sinal de aprovação que se pode conseguir dele, e felizes por saber que o amigo os apoiava eles foram embora mas antes que o Tyson fechasse a porta o Kai chamou ele.

Tyson:- o que foi Kai?

Perguntou o Tyson voltando pra dentro do quarto do outro.

Kai:- como...como foi que você descobriu que gostava do Max?

Tyson:-bom... é que eu... gostava de outra pessoa sabe,mas aí eu vi que ela não queria nada do tipo comigo, então eu resolvi desencanar aí apareceu o Max e... eu percebi que gostava muito dele.

Kai:- e quem era essa pessoa?

Tyson:-era... você...

Kai ficou chocado e Tyson ficou muito vermelho,mas Tyson completou rapidamente.

Tyson:- m-mas não se preocupe, eu gosto do Max agora.

Kai:- tudo bem, não estou preocupado.

Tyson:- posso fazer uma pergunta?

Kai apenas continuou olhando pro Tyson, que entendeu que isso era um sim.

Tyson:- vou ser direto, você é gay?

Kai:- se eu disser que sim vai fazer alguma diferença?

Tyson:- vai, todas as suas fãs vão chorar o resto da vida se souberem disso u.u'

Kai:- então a resposta é sim.

Tyson:- e se eu tivesse dito que não ia fazer a diferença? O.O

Kai: - a resposta ia ser sim do mesmo jeito.

Tyson:- ¬¬U

Kai:- se você contar isso pra alguém, fora o Max, eu juro que eu te mato...

Tyson:- pode deixar que ninguém além do Max vai ficar sabendo ;)

Dizendo isso o Tyson saiu e o Kai ficou pensando se devia mesmo ter contado aquilo; depois do café, todos foram treinar, o Tyson não queria ir de jeito nenhum porque tinha comido demais e estava com preguiça, então o Kai praticamente arrastou ele até onde estavam os outros.

Tyson:- não é justo, eu acabei de comer T.T

Daichi:- você comeu mais do que todo mundo, só pra encher esse buraco negro que você chama de pança, cabeção ¬¬U

Tyson:- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

Daichi:- o que você ouviu! Ou será que seu ouvido também encheu de comida e você tá surdo?

Os dois começaram uma briga, e resto olhava de longe e tentava treinar.

Ray:- será que agente chega na final desse ano? ¬¬'

Disse ele enquanto tentava fugir de um ataque do Brooklyn.

Kai:- será que agente passa da primeira fase? ¬¬U

Respondeu o garoto enquanto atacava o Max.

Brooklyn:- deixa eles, é engraçado ouvir as brigas dos dois!

E agora era o ruivo que tinha que segurar o Ray.

Max:- e daqui a pouco a Hilary aparece e dá uma bronca neles XP

Disse o loiro enquanto ainda fugia dos ataques do Kai. Dito e feito! Depois de alguns minutos a Hilary apareceu botou ordem na briga e voltou pra junto do Kenny, que estava analisando os dados, mas parecia distraído com mais alguma coisa, porque não deu a menor importância pra briga do Tyson e do Daichi.

Max:- o Kenny anda meio estranho esses dias né?

Disse ele enquanto recolhia sua Draciel, ele tinha empatado com o Kai.

Ray:- eu também notei isso, parece que ele anda mais quieto.

Tyson:- e também tá grudado direto na Hilary.

Disse o Tyson se metendo no assunto. Depois disso eles continuaram treinando e quando saíram de lá, o Tyson pediu pro Max subir até o quarto deles e contou toda a conversa que ele tinha tido com o Kai de manhã.

Max:- caramba! Eu nunca ia adivinhar! Como foi que você descobriu?

Tyson:- o Kai nunca me fala nada, e de repente quando eu falo que agente tá junto, ele me enche de perguntas, eu achei isso meio esquisito e perguntei!

Max:- espera só até o Brooklyn ficar sabendo disso.

Tyson:- não dá, o Kai me fez jurar que ninguém mais ia saber além de nós dois...Mas acho que você me deu uma idéia!

Max:- qual?

Tyson:- vamos juntar eles!

Fim do Cap. 5!

Aiai, mais um capítulo terminado, mas acho que as coisas estão um pouco lentas nessa fic; vou acelerar um pouco mais no cap. 6 prometo!

Tem mais uma coisinha me preocupando com relação a essa fic, é que eu estava procurando alguma música pra servir de base pro capítulo 5 e achei "Quase sem querer" da Legião Urbana, o problema (?) é que a música não só se encaixa muito bem no capítulo, como na fic quase inteira! Agora eu queria a opinião de vocês, eu mudo o título (e a música q eu to usando como principal) da fic ou continuo com "Complicated" da Avril Lavigne? Ou eu uso as duas? o.O

Mandem reviews por favor! E a parte 5 do making off da fic tb já tá on! (é só ir no meu profile q tá o link lá)

P.S: vou me despedir desejando feliz Natal e feliz Ano Novo ;)


	6. confusão mental total!

Cap.6-confusão mental total!

Max:- Tyson, você pirou é? O Kai odeia o Brooklyn!

Tyson:- não, ele ACHA que odeia, mas não odeia de ódio odioso.

Max:- como você sabe? O.O

Tyson:- se ele odiasse, já tinha expulsado o Brooklyn assim que agente escolheu ele como líder.

Max:- é, pode dar certo!

Tyson:- pode sim, mas agora eu vou parar de pensar um pouco neles e vou tomar um banho, e você?

Max não disse nada, só deu um sorrisinho misterioso e acompanhou o Tyson. Enquanto isso Kai andava de um lado pro outro no saguão do hotel, seu pensamento ia da conversa com o Tyson até o Brooklyn e de volta pra conversa com o Tyson até o Brooklyn de novo e mais uma vez de volta para a conversa com o Tyson que invariavelmente levava até o pensamento no Brooklyn, e quando ele se perdia...começava tudo de novo!

Kai:- "não consigo parar de pensa no Brooklyn! Isso ta acontecendo desde aquele maldito dia que eu acordei no quarto dele pensei que ia passar, mas piorou quando aquela anta que atende por Tyson fez AQUELA pergunta...ok, vou tentar pensar em outra coisa..."

Ele olhou pra uma parede pintada de branco e com uma faixa vermelha.

Kai:- " por exemplo, vou pensar nessa parede...ela é branca...e tem uma faixa vermelha, exatamente como a roupa branca do Brooklyn e o cabelo vermelho dele...aquela roupa perfeitamente branca e aqueles cabelos tão ruivos e...espera aí? Por que eu estou pensando nisso de novo?" droga! To fazendo papel de idiota pra mim mesmo ¬¬U

-falou comigo Kai?

Enquanto Kai estava concentrado na própria neura, Brooklyn apareceu por lá.

Kai:- não.

Brooklyn:- você é estranho...

Kai:- olha quem fala ¬¬

Brooklyn:- eu não sou estranho, sou só... diferente,é, isso mesmo! Diferente! U.U'

Kai:- hunf.

Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns segundos, até que o Brooklyn perguntou:

Brooklyn:- o que você está fazendo aqui em baixo?

Kai:- por que você quer saber?

Brooklyn:- por nada, só curiosidade, é que você está sempre trancado lá no seu quarto...

Kai:- hun...eu só resolvi sair...não queria mais ficar lá.

O Brooklyn sabia que aquela não era a resposta verdadeira, mas não pressionou o Kai, só ficou olhando pro outro garoto.

Kai:- o que foi?

Brooklyn:- nada só estava pensando se você não quer... er, nada! Esquece.

E saiu de lá quase correndo deixando o Kai sem entender nada.

Brooklyn: -"que idiota que eu sou! quase consegui convidar o Kai pra sair, mas fiquei com medo no último segundo!" não tenho jeito mesmo u.u'

Enquanto o Brooklyn se lamentava, Max e Tyson conversavam.

Max:- acho que já sei como fazer o Kai e o Brooklyn ficarem juntos.

Disse o loiro encostando a cabeça no ombro do Tyson,que abraçou o menor.

Tyson:- como?

Max:- agente começa a chamar a atenção do Kai pro Brooklyn, aí quando agente perceber se o Kai ta a fim dele, fazemos ele ficar com ciúmes do Brooklyn!.

Tyson:- boa idéia! E agente podia começar quando começasse o campeonato!

Max:- é depois de amanhã né?

Tyson:- é, to louco pra começar!

Max:- eu também!

O tempo que faltava pro começo do campeonato passou rápido, e quando os garotos menos esperavam eles já estavam na porta do stadium.

Fim do cap. 6!

Eu sei que ficou curto, mas esse cap. era só pra dar um gancho pro próximo me desculpem! (mas espero que vc's tenham gostado!)

Eu ainda não sei se vou fazer o plano dos dois dar certo, mas eu garanto que vai ter um probleminha pra eles resolverem ;)

Quanto ao título da fic,decidi não mudar ;)

Acho que por enquanto é só isso, e mandem reviews por favor!

**Psychotic Kaiya: **hehe, o resto ta aqui ;)

**aline bitt: **não vou mais mudar o título : )


	7. Separar para juntar fase 1

Capítulo 7- Separar para juntar fase 1

Capítulo 7- Separar para juntar fase 1

Tyson:- é isso aí! To doido pra colocar uma beyblade pra fora hoje!

Disse o moreno cheio de animação.

Brooklyn:- isso SE você tiver chance de lutar, porque eu vou acabar com o meu adversário tão rápido que os outros vão sair correndo!

Respondeu o ruivo

Kai:- vão sonhando, vocês não teriam a menor chance se não fosse eu pra segurar essa equipe...

E com esse nível de conversa o trio 'ego mais que inflado' entrou no stadium, eles ainda não sabiam contra quem iriam lutar, isso seria decidido num sorteio, e quando ele foi feito, eles viram que iam lutar contra o Miguel, a Mathilda e o Claude.Os garotos tiveram um pouco de dificuldade mas venceram por 3 x 0 e acabaram eliminado a outra equipe. Mais tarde os garotos iam comemorar a vitória, e Brooklyn foi atrás do Kai pra ver se ele queria ir junto, acabou encontrando-o a caminho do quarto.

Brooklyn:- Kai!

Kai:- o que?

Brooklyn:- nós vamos sair você vem?

Kai:- não.

Brooklyn:- por que não?

Kai:- porque não e pronto.

Brooklyn:- deixa de ser chato Kai, acabamos de ter uma vitória! Você também precisa relaxar de vez em quando!

Kai:- eu não quero ir e além do mais você não entenderia...

Brooklyn:- não entenderia o que? Que você é um cara sério e fechado por causa das coisas que te aconteceram no passado? Entenderia sim, eu sei bem o efeito psicológico que aquele idiota do Boris tem sobre os outros caso você tenha esquecido...

Kai:- na verdade que não quero ir porque está na hora da minha novela ¬¬'

Brooklyn: - O.O'

Kai:- e tem mais uma coisa, meu passado foi realmente ruim, mas não é o que todo mundo pensa, eu fui criado pra ser uma 'arma' e armas e sentimentos decididamente não combinam.

Brooklyn:- agora eu entendi!

Kai:- entendeu o que?

Brooklyn:- toda essa seriedade sua, não é só passado, é que você é... um cara tímido!

Kai ficou um pouco atordoado com a 'descoberta'; todos só falavam que ele era assim por causa daquela história que todos sabem ninguém nunca tinha percebido essa característica dele, mas ao invés de falar alguma coisa, Kai apenas o encarou por alguns segundos, logo em seguida se virou pra entrar no quarto e Brooklyn chamou ele mais uma vez.

Brooklyn:- Kai espera!

Kai:- o que foi dessa vez?

Brooklyn:- posso ver a novela com você?

Kai:- hn.

E esperou até que o outro entrasse em seu quarto, perto dali Max e Tyson ouviam a conversa.

Tyson:- perfeito, agora o Kai está meio balançado e o Brooklyn vai conseguir convencer ele a vir junto! Aí começa a fase 1 do nosso plano "Separar pra juntar!".

Max:- é! Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendi.

Tyson:- o que?

Max:- por que agente colocou um nome pro plano?

Tyson:- porque é legal ué u.u'

Max:- ah tá!

Enquanto isso no quarto do Kai, os dois assistiam à novela e o garoto de cabelo bicolor se perguntava algumas coisas aparentemente sem respostas...

Kai:- "por que eu resolvi falar da minha vida pra todo mundo? Quer dizer, não pra TODO mundo, mas pro Tyson, que eu odeio admitir, mas é o meu melhor amigo e pro Brooklyn, que eu parei de odiar e que agora eu acho um cara legal,mas... por que eu parei de odiar o Brooklyn e agora acho ele um cara legal e assisto a novela com ele?** E POR QUE DIABOS EU TO ASSISTINDO NOVELA? EU NEM GOSTO DE NOVELA! É TUDO A MESMA COISA!** Só disse aquilo pra ver se ele ia embora ou não!" mas ele não foi e eu gostei...

Brooklyn:- o que?

Kai levou um susto com seu descuido, ultimamente isso estava se tornando muito comum, e inventou uma desculpa.

Kai:- nada, é sobre o cara aí que ia deixar a mulher.

Brooklyn:- ah...

Depois do capítulo, o Brooklyn insistiu que o Kai saísse com eles e o garoto acabou concordando; eles decidiram ir até um lugar próximo e assim que o grupo pisou no lugar, o plano do Tyson e do Max começou.

Tyson:- vou pegar alguma coisa.

Max:- e eu vou pegar uma mesa.

Tyson:- vou precisar de ajuda pra trazer as coisas, me ajuda Brooklyn?

Brooklyn:- claro!

Então ele e o Tyson foram até o balcão e o Kai, o Max, o Kenny, o Ray e a Hilary foram pegar uma mesa; Kai deu uma olhada no lugar e viu que o Brooklyn conversava com o Tyson, ele parecia concentrado na conversa, e o Kai não gostou muito disso...

Kai:- você não tem ciúmes dele?

Perguntou o garoto um pouco contrariado para o seu amigo loiro quando os outros saíram da mesa por algum motivo que ele ignorava completamente.

Max:- não, o Tyson sempre foi de conversar com todo mundo, não ia adiantar nada eu ficar com ciúmes disso.

Kai não disse mais nada, ele sabia que o Max tinha razão e que o Tyson era assim mesmo, isso não quer dizer que aquela situação não estava deixando ele bastante incomodado, alguma coisa estava lhe dizendo que aquilo não ia acabar bem.

Fim do cap. 7!

Ufa! Dessa vez eu achei que não ia conseguir acabar o capítulo! Aquela conversa do Kai e do Brooklyn antes da 'novela' foi porque algumas coisas no passado do Kai estavam me incomodando (o passado do Kai sempre me incomoda, eu só não sei exatamente bem por que isso acontece u.u') mas agora eu me sinto mais aliviada com relação a isso X)

E continuem mandando reviews ok? ; )


	8. Separar para juntar fase 2

Capítulo 8- Separar para juntar fase 2

Os garotos não demoraram muito no lugar porque sabiam que o Kai não ficava muito á vontade em lugares lotados, e logo foram embora, Tyson mais uma vez estava 'grudado' no Brooklyn enquanto Max resolveu se aproximar mais do Kai e por incrível que pareça conseguiu ter uma conversa racional com ele até a porta do quarto que ele dividia com o Tyson.

Tyson:- e aí? Ele disse alguma coisa?

Max:- não muito, você sabe como é o Kai, mas ele também não ficou muito contente quando viu você e o Brooklyn muito juntos.

Tyson:- acho que está dando certo então né?

Max:- acho que sim.

Tyson:- Max?

Max:- o que?

Tyson:- você...não ficou com ciúmes ficou?

Quando Kai perguntou, o loiro achou que não tinha problema, mas agora ele se sentia bastante incomodado com a lembrança do Tyson e do Brooklyn juntos.

Max:- bom...mais ou menos, ta certo que isso é parte do plano, mas acho que vai demorar um pouco pra me acostumar com a idéia.

Tyson:- acho que nós dois vamos demorar, mas vamos deixar isso pra depois ok?

Então ele deu um selinho no Max e os dois foram dia seguinte, parecia que tudo estava normal, mas toda vez que o Max via o Tyson com o Brooklyn ou outro garoto ele fechava a cara por alguns segundos, mas o único que percebeu foi o Kai.

Kai:- ainda vai dizer que não tem ciúmes?

Max:- não tenho!

Respondeu ele tentando parecer normal, mas Kai que sabia que seu amigo estava mentindo (e que estava morrendo de ciúmes do Brooklyn por dentro) só disse o seguinte:

Kai:- seja lá o que estiver acontecendo é melhor que você o e Tyson se resolvam logo, ou vocês dois vão estar separados até o final da semana.

Até hoje não dá pra saber se as palavras do Kai foram um aviso ou uma praga, mas o fato é que no final daquela semana o Max estava tão bravo, mas tão bravo, que mal saia do quarto ou falava com o Tyson ou com qualquer outra pessoa e os outros ficaram preocupados.

Hilary:- o que aconteceu com o Max? Ele está tão estranho esses dias...

Ela perguntou enquanto todos se reuniam no hall do hotel.

Tyson:- é, ele tá tão mau humorado que parece que agente ta falando com o Kai.

Respondeu ele sussurrando pra que o outro não ouvisse

Kai:- eu ouvi isso...

Tyson:- Droga!

Ray:- acho que alguém precisa descobrir o que ele tem.

Tyson:- eu vou até lá em cima conversar com ele.

Max estava no quarto, ele não queria descer porque sabia que ficava muito estranho quando estava bravo ou com ciúmes, e também não estava com vontade de ver ninguém, mas o Tyson bateu na porta e entrou.

Tyson:- Max?

Max:-ah... oi.

Tyson:- o que está acontecendo? Todo mundo tá preocupado porque você não desceu hoje.

Max:- nada.

Tyson:- não mente pra mim! Tá todo mundo vendo que você não tá normal!

Max:- ah é? Então por que você não pergunta pro Brooklyn por que eu estou assim? Ele parece que sabe de tudo e vocês dois são tão amigos não é?

Disse o Max cheio de raiva.

Tyson:- do que você está falando?

Max:- você é que devia saber, anda sempre juntinho com ele!

Tyson:- Max, isso faz parte do plano!

Max:- eu não sabia que o plano incluía ficar 24 horas com ele!E esse plano idiota foi idéia sua!

Disse ele aumentando um pouco mais a voz.

Tyson:- mas você concordou com ele!

Respondeu o Tyson no mesmo tom.

Max:- concordei porque eu não sabia que seria jogado de lado!

Tyson ficou irritado com Max, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda estava preocupado com ele.

Tyson:- Max, você não está pensando direito, vamos acabar essa conversa amanhã.

Max:- EU ESTOU ÓTIMO E NÃO TENHO MAIS NADA PRA CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ!

Aí o Tyson ficou realmente nervoso.

Tyson:-ÓTIMO, PORQUE EU TAMBÉM NÃO QUERO MAIS CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ !!!!

E no segundo em que o garoto do boné bateu a porta o Max se arrependeu de tudo o que tinha dito.

Fim do Cap. 8

Como diz a minha vó 'o tiro saiu pela culatra'. Mas não se preocupem, eles não vão ficar de mal por muito tempo ;)

Sobre a minha demora em atualizar, só o que eu digo é que não consegui fazer isso antes por uma série de coisas :(

E mandem reviews por favor!


	9. A escada

Relembrando o que aconteceu até agora: Brooklyn entra para os Bladebreakers e está interessado no Kai, que não quer nem saber dele, Max Tyson tentam ajudar, mas dá tudo errado e os dois agora estão brigados

Cap. 9- A escada

No dia seguinte, Max achou que Tyson se esqueceria de tudo e ia fingir que nada aconteceu, mas a única vez que o outro voltou pro quarto foi pra pegar as coisas dele e dizer que estava de mudança pro quarto do Kenny.

Dias depois...

Max:- eu sou um idiota...

Dizia ele pra si mesmo enquanto tomava a vigésima lata de coca-cola num gole só, no bar do hotel, o garçom se sentiu tocado pela história que Max contou e parou de cobrar pelos refrigerantes na décima, de repente alguém falou com ele.

Brooklyn: - dava mais resultado se fosse vodka. E sim, você foi um idiota.

Max:- você ouviu?

Brooklyn:- eu e o hotel inteiro.

Max ficou ainda mais amuado.

Brooklyn:- a boa notícia é que você pode pedir desculpa pra ele, a má notícia é que ele sumiu.

Max:- sumiu como?

Brooklyn:- ele e o Kai foram sabe-se lá pra onde de manhã e até agora não voltaram.

O garoto ruivo disse isso com uma pontinha de ciúmes, mas Max percebeu que era verdade, ele não tinha visto os dois o dia inteiro e foi perguntar para os outros se eles tinham visto os dois, todo mundo disse que não e começaram a procurar eles, algumas horas passaram e o grupo já estava ficando preocupado, quando o celular do Max tocou, era o Kai.

Max:- onde vocês estão?

Kai:- no hospital.

Max:- ah, no hospi... O QUÊ? NO HOSPITAL?

Kai:- cala essa boca e me escuta, a gente estava no parque treinando e nossa luta saiu do controle, só que de um monte de cuias pra outro tem uma escada, ele não viu e despencou de lá.

Max:- o que aconteceu? Ele tá bem?

Kai:- se você acha que quebrar um braço e uma perna é estar bem, então ele está. De qualquer jeito já dei o recado e agente já tá saindo daqui.

E desligou como toda a educação de sempre. Quando os dois chegaram Kai não quis saber de conversa como sempre e levou o Tyson direto pro quarto em que ele estava antes.

Tyson:- mas Kai eu to no quarto do...

Kai:- não interessa.

Tyson:- mas...

Kai:- já disse que não interessa, você vai ficar aqui!

E mal ele saiu uma cabeça loira apareceu na porta.

Max:- posso entrar? O Kai disse que vai me dar treino extra se eu ficar aqui fora.

Tyson:- ta...

Disse ele dando os ombros, mas já não parecia tão bravo com Max, o loiro entrou mas olhava pro chão.

Max:- desculpa por eu ter gritado com você.

Tyson pareceu meio surpreso.

Tyson:- acho que eu também tenho um pouquinho de culpa, fui eu que comecei com aquele plano idiota e também deixei você preocupado hoje.

Max:- estão... A gente não ta mais brigado?

Tyson:- humn... não!

Max:- legal!

E ele correu pra beijar o Tyson.

Fim do cap. 9!

Finalmente depois de muitos adiamentos e coisas que deram errado eu consegui retomar essa fic! Desculpem a ENORME demora, mas espero que tenham gostado. E mandem reviews por favor.

P.S: se tiver algum erro na fic. Me avisem porque além de estar há muito tempo sem mexer nela eu não tenho um beta.


End file.
